When the Strong Need Saving (Carl Grimes x OC)
by xacetonex
Summary: Dominika Avdeyev, born in Russia and trained as an assassin. She was on a mission in the US when the outbreak began and now she's stuck there. She has her knives, her gun and the survival instincts given to her by the Academy but is that enough to survive in a walker infested world.
1. A prison?

Hi guys, this is my first fanfic so go easy on me, I would love to hear what you guys think and I'll be including you guys in the decision making later on ;), I would love to know how I could improve so don't be scared to point out parts that might need improvement. I apologise in advance for any grammatical and spelling mistakes. I aim for longish chapters but that may not always be the case. This is a slow burn fic, I'm not sure if there will be smut, I've never written it before but the rating will be PG-13 just in case. I'm making Carl 15-16 in this and Dominika is 16-17.I have postedthis on Wattpad under the name AcetoneBlood.

All characters belong to Robert Kirkman and AMC except for Dominika she is my OC (any similarities to other peoples OC's are coincidental) All pictures from The Walking dead TV show belong to AMC.

Big thanks to my friend Taylor who kindly proof-read and edited this for me!

I'm going to try update at least once a week but I want every chapter edited and proof-read so it may vary, don't worry you will get an update! If you like the story please comment or vote, it would really help me out :D Lets try get this to 5 votes by the next update!

Let's get started.

Dominika's P.O.V

"SH*T" I whispered, the groans of the dead were close, closer than I liked. I got up off the floor of the cabin I found nestled in a dense patch of trees and looked out the window. Sure enough, there were at least 30 of the dead out there. "They must be from the herd I found" I murmured. I needed to leave ASAP, I knew that the dead could easily tear down this cabin. I quickly packed up my sleeping bag and as stealthily as I could manage in the tiny cabin, checked for a way to get out. No such luck. In the few seconds I had wasted, the dead had practically surrounded the cabin. I needed a distraction. Thinking fast I checked my bag, and thankfully it still contained two flares I hadn't used from the mission. "But how do I manage to throw that out there without being seen" I whispered to myself as I looked around. Could the roof be a possibility? There was a hole big enough for me to fit through, the only problem was how to get up there without making a racket. I spotted two crates wedged up the corner of the room, and dragged them as quietly as I could under the hole. A few of the dead turned at the sound, but didn't make any further moves towards the cabin. Being fairly short meant the crates were almost as big as me, however my training from the Academy gave me the agility and strength to get up and stay up. Once I got my bearings and checked out the hole I lit the flare and threw it, then quickly ducked and jumped down off the crates. As the flare lit up with a blaze of colour, I tried to quietly open the door of the cabin. My foot caught on the edge of the step, causing me to fumble slightly. An involuntary noise escaped my lips, alerting some of the dead which then rushed toward me. Their grotesque faces still shocked me after all this time, and my concentration lapsed for a split second. I didn't have enough time to get out one of my knives, or my gun, and cursed under my breath. "You should have had it out and ready Domi" I said to myself harshly. I had no choice but to run, and hope I would eventually lose the things following me.

I had been running for what seemed like forever and the dead were still following. Luckily my past meant that I had good endurance, however even I was beginning to falter. I noticed that the trees ahead were thinning out, and before I knew it I was in a small creek. "CRAP" I yelped, I could hear the dead's groans behind me as I struggled to get up the steep bank on the other side of the water. When I finally hoisted myself up I saw a high chain-link fence and... people? I squinted slightly, willing my eyes to focus. There were three people, and from what I could see they were killing the dead that had gathered up at the fence from the inside. I saw a gate slightly off to the right and ran to it, willing that the dead would stay occupied at the fence. One of the people on the other side yelled out as they noticed that I wasn't dead, and ran to the gate. They opened it and I ran inside, narrowly missing the fast approaching creatures behind me. I wouldn't exactly appreciate being eaten by those things. The first thing I noticed about the man who opened the gate was that he had a nice looking crossbow, which also happened to be pointed at my head. "Who are ya" he asked in a gruff Georgian accent. Long dark brown hair covered part of his blue eyes, and his shirt was a button up plaid but with the sleeves ripped off. 'Redneck' I thought instantly. "Dominika Avdeyev" I replied confidently, I wasn't scared of the crossbow aimed right between my eyes, I could easily disarm the redneck but that wasn't in my best interests right now. Right now I needed shelter, water and food and this seemed like an ideal place to get it. "What do ya want?" the redneck asked as he narrowed his eyes. "Food, water, shelter and to preferably not get shot in the head" I said as I crossed my arms and put my weight on one leg. "How long do ya plan on stayin?' ", "As long as you're willing to have me" I replied, looking around quickly. All these questions were tedious but I couldn't blame him, they had a nice setup here. The redneck didn't look surprised at my answer "I'll hav'ta ask ya three questions before we can let ya stay" He said. "Go ahead" I told him, looking him directly in the eyes. "How many walkers have ya killed?", "Walkers?" I asked, is that what they call the dead? "The dead things that want ta eat ya" the redneck replied with a smirk. "Oh, at least 20" I said easily. "How many humans have you killed?" he asked roughly. SH*T, that's not a question I wanted to answer, but I decided to tell the truth, as I could see quite clearly that lying wouldn't get me far. "17" I said quickly, causing the redneck to narrow his eyes further. "Why?" he inquired. "I was an assassin for the Russian Government, I came here on a mission which was cut short by the outbreak, the 17 people that I have killed though, they died before this whole thing went down" I said, not as easily as I would have liked. He looked surprised, "Are ya lying?", "No and I can prove that". Before he had a chance to process what I had said, I quickly disarmed him and put the crossbow on the ground. A look of surprise crossed his face as he picked up his crossbow and looked it over, seemingly more worried about it than the contract killer in front of him. "Don't worry I didn't damage it, I wouldn't damage a fine crossbow like that" I told him with a smirk. I love my weapons after all. He looked me up and down and said "Stay here, I have to get another person's opinion on whether to let you stay". He narrowed his eyes yet again, does he ever stop doing that? "Okay, but can I sit in the shade? I won't move or anything" I asked quickly. He opened the tower next to us with a key from inside his pocket, motioning for me to go inside. "Sit in there and don't move" he demanded. I did as I was told, as I wanted to stay here badly. My past wasn't exactly the best way to gain an invitation, but I hoped that they would see me as an asset, not an enemy.

The redneck came back about ten minutes later with an older man who had grey hair pulled back into a pony tail and a longish beard, obviously they weren't big on haircuts here. He asked the same questions and I gave him the same answers. "I hope your history won't come back to bite you or us, but I think you will be a good addition here. You can stay." The old man told me. 'Thank god' I thought, and gave a sigh of relief. I knew that I couldn't stay out there by myself for much longer. Unfortunately there is only so much that Academy training can cover, and it didn't stretch to include a world infested with flesh eating dead people, or walkers as the people here had called them.


	2. Friends and Enemies

A/N So my friend Taylor who proof-reads and edits this is basically my Co-author so thank you bebe 3

Also I don't know that names of many of the people of Woodbury so I have mode some up. Also Carl will come into the story at the of the chapter, like I said this is a slow burn fanfic so don't expect them to announce their love for each other in the first few chapters!

Dominika's P.O.V

"My name is Hershel" the old man said, he then nodded his head toward the redneck and said "that's Daryl". He motioned for me to follow him and lead me to the buildings up-ahead, along the way he showed me where the farms were and explained how everyone had a job, some people worked at the fences, others looked after the children and cooked. He then pointed to the building in front of us "Now there aren't any rooms in the other cell blocks so you'll have to bunk with my daughter, Beth" Hershel said. "That's fine" I replied, 'I hope this chick isn't annoying' I thought. Then a heard someone yell "Daddy! Who's this?" a bubbly blonde girl came running up to Hershel, I guess that's Beth. "Beth this is Dominika, she's staying in your bunk, I hope that's alright" Hershel said "that's absolutely fine" Beth replied with a smile then turned to me "Here I'll show you to our cell" she kept smiling, 'does she ever stop' I thought slightly exasperated, "thanks" I said as I hoisted my bag up my shoulders a bit. I followed her into the building that said CELL BLOCK C in big black letters, I was fairly dim inside and everything was painted grey "how cheerful" I muttered, Beth laughed "Yeah there isn't much you can do to fix a prison". It took me back to the plain white walls of the academy, of course this wasn't nearly as clean and hospital like as my origins. These thick concrete walls gave a lot of security and I almost had to tell myself to keep on guard. Soon Beth stopped in front of a cell and said "Well here it is, I know its small but it's all we have right now" she gave me another smile and pointed to a small dresser "you can put your clothes in there, the bottom drawer is empty" she told me, "Thank you so much" I said in a sweet tone, Beth seemed like she would annoy me but I hoped we would be able to get along, I needed a friend here. I moved to take some of my clothes out of my bag, I only had 3 pairs including what I was wearing when I realised that they must have some place to do laundry here and frankly my clothes needed some cleaning. "Hey Beth?" I asked "Yeah?" she looked at me "Is there a place to do laundry here?" I asked quickly "There sure is, we have people who do it though, so you don't have to worry about doing it yourself, follow me and I'll show you" she answered. "Sweet" I said as I followed her out of our cell and back outside into the courtyard "Hey Alyssa!" Beth called out to a brown haired girl who looked to be in her 20's who was leaned over a big tub who looked up at her name being called out "this is Dominika, she arrived today and her clothes desperately need a wash, do you mind?" Beth asked, Alyssa turned to me and stared at me haughtily and said "I was almost finished but I guess I will" I could already tell she didn't like me and I couldn't care less, she seemed a tad stuck up. "Thank you so much, I really appreciate it" I said in a sickly sweet tone she gave me a look of disgust as I turned to leave with Beth. "what's her problem?" I asked Beth once we had gone inside "She HATES laundry duty but she can't fight or cook so she had nothing else to do and one time" she lowered her voice "when she was looking after Judith, ricks baby daughter, she practically dropped her" so they had a baby around here, that sounds like a ticking time bomb, "wooooow" I replied. Alyssa seemed pretty damn useless and in a world infested with walkers that was a dangerous thing. "Aren't people taught how to fight here?" I asked "Nope, not often." She said. "Oh, that would help a lot of you all came under fire, could you suggest it?" I wasn't sure whether to tell her I would teach people "We were attacked a couple months back but the guys who lead the attack is long gone, I'll tell Daddy that you mentioned it though" she said "That would be great, tell him I would like to help teach as well please" I said "Sure, but can I ask what you did before all of this went down?" she asked the question I was dreading but I went on to tell the truth "I was an assassin for the Russian Government, I was here on a mission" I said looking at the wall, I didn't want to make direct eye contact with her. "Oh…that's… uhh... That's different" She looked at the ground, great I had probably lost the closest thing to a friend I had ever had. "But it's also a good thing in a world like this and I would like to learn a thing or two from you one day" Beth said with a smile. It took me a moment to realise what she had just said "You don't want to avoid me?" I said looking at her "Nope" she replied "wow, uhh, thanks" I said with a nervous smile as I pushed back hair out of my face " I'm glad we-" I was rudely interrupted by a male voice "Who the hell is she?!" I turned and saw a boy around Beth and I's age glaring at me, He had long dark brown hair and a sheriffs Hat on his head, he continued to glare at me with striking blue eyes. I'm not going to lie he was good looking. "This is Dominika, she got here today, Dominika this is Carl Grimes" Beth introduced me, "who let her in?" He asked "Daryl and Daddy" She replied with a hand on her hip. "Hmph, well you better be useful around her" He said gruffly and walked off, "Is he always like that?" I asked Beth looking at him walk away, "Yep" she said laughing. I wasn't making very good impressions today.


	3. Getting to Work

blockquote  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"AN This hasn't been proof-read or edited so bear with me. I've been waiting for the edited version but it's taking a while. When my friend is able to do her thing with this chapter and send it back i'll update. School has just started so we're both pretty busy and she has a lot of homework. On to the next chapter/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I woke up to the sound of cell doors clanging open. I looked up at the bunk bed above me, I didn't really want to move and get breakfast after last night's experience at dinner. Not only had everyone stared but when Alyssa had given me my bowl of soup she had pushed it so it fell down my front. I didn't gain any popularity points asking for a bowl when there was barely enough to go around. I hoped someone else was serving breakfast. I begrudgingly got up, I was already dressed seeing as I didn't have any clothes to sleep in, I would have to ask for some when they went on a run for supplies. When I got to the pavilion I saw Alyssa give me a smirk, like she planned to do it again, until Carol pushed her out of the way and pointed at the dishes. I breathed a sigh of relief. Breakfast went as smoothly as it could with everyone staring and Alyssa glaring at me from the dish bowl. I finished my breakfast and went to find Beth; I ignored Alyssa's muttered "Bitch" As I put my empty bowl into the container. I wondered what job I would be placed in, to be honest I wasn't fussed as long as it didn't involve Alyssa, I wanted to be as far away from her as possible.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I found Beth in the library with Carol and the children of the prison. "Oh, hey Dominika" Beth said in her bubbly voice "Hey" I replied "I was wondering if I had been assigned a job yet, I thought you might know seeing as Hershel is your dad" I asked, I wanted to make up for the soup incident last night. "I don't actually know myself but daddy is out in the fields with Rick if you want to ask him" she said "Okay, thanks, see you" I said as I walked out of the library. I made my way to the fields where the farms were, I quickly scanned them looking for Hershel, I spotted him with Rick by the horse stables. As I got closer I noticed Carl was there and once he spotted me he didn't seem too happy. "Um, hey, Hershel, I was wondering if I had been assigned to a job yet." I asked during a break in Rick and Hershel's conversation. "Well we haven't figured out a place to put you yet but you can help Carl with mucking out the pig pen and stables" Hershel answered. There was an audible groan from Carl which earned him a glare from his father, "what I don't want to be stuck with a klutz like her, you saw what happened at dinner last night!" Carl said, god he was a brat. I couldn't help my answer to that though, it wasn't after all my fault "Excuse me but I think you'll find that Alyssa flicked the bowl onto my top on purpose, and I would rather not have you whining about working with me, I could do it myself" I said. "Then do it yourself!" Carl replied and then stalked off. "I'm sorry about him Dominika, I really am" Rick told me before going after to Carl. I turned to Hershel "Hershel I'm really sorry about last night, I haven't been making good impressions on people" I tried to make the regret in my voice obvious. "It's fine, people here have a hard time trusting others and some, like Alyssa, aren't exactly friendly" Hershel reassured me. He had put a lot of faith and trust in me when he let me join the prison, I really didn't want to let him down. "I'll get to work then, these stall won't muck themselves" I said taking a pitchfork and shovel "Just place the muck in a pile outside, we use it as fertilizer for the farms" Hershel said before he left and I got down to work.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The Georgian heat had made my job a nightmare, I constantly had to wipe the sweat out of my eyes and I'm pretty sure I ended up with more muck on my face than in the pile. Once I was done I went to find Beth to ask if there was a place to get clean. I found her working with Carol to prepare lunch for the people of the prison. "Hey Beth, Hey Carol!" I called out as I approached the Pavilion. "Hey Dominika!" Beth said back while carol gave a small wave, "Hey Beth I was wondering if you guys have a bathroom of some sort where I could wash this muck off me?" I asked the bubbly blonde. "Of course there is! I'll take you there now, we only have cold water though, I hope you don't mind" She said as she motioned for me to follow her into the cell blocks. The showers, I found out, we near the library and each cell block had some. The cold water was bliss after being out in the heat for two hours and it felt wonderful to be mostly clean after god knows how long. As I was getting dressed I heard someone barge in, luckily I was in a bra and panties. "God, why are you getting dressed out in the open? Ever heard of using the shower stalls!" The voice came from a red-faced, clearly embarrassed Carl Grimes who was covering his eyes. "I didn't want to get my clothes wet" I replied "And frankly I don't care who sees me in my underwear, it's the apocalypse". I found it all rather amusing. I wasn't shy about my body and at the academy we had communal showers so you saw every bit of everyone no matter the gender. I continued to put on the rest of my clothes "Are you gonna stand there with your eyes covered until I leave or do what you're going to do" I said gruffly putting my weight onto one leg. "Wha-.. Uh..." Carl stuttered. "Jesus" I muttered and left the bathroom. I had to tell Beth about this next time I saw her, the tough Carl grimes reduced to a stuttering mess at seeing a girl in her underwear, what a laugh.p  
>blockquote 


End file.
